Never Cry
by restlessheart94
Summary: Russland weint niemals. -Mein erster Versuch an der 120-Oneshots-Challenge.


_Mein erster Versuch an der 120-Oneshot-Challenge. Werde ich zwar nie durchhalten- Aber egal^^_

NEVER CRY

Russland weinte nie.

„Du bist ein Monster." Es war dahingeworfene Worte, gepaart mit Amerikas Achselzucken und in den Ohren und Gedanken aller schon lange verblasst.

Nur nicht in Russlands. Sie wirbelten noch in ihm. Wurden immer wieder losgetreten, gelockert, stießen immer wieder an, rieben seine Seele wund.

Es war sein Geheimnis. Sie sahen ihn alle lächeln. Aber niemand durfte ihn je weinen sehen.

Darum weinte er nie. Wie könnte er jemals fröhlich werden, wenn er sein Leid zu beweinen begann.

„Du bist ein Monster."

Es waren die Worte, die ihm galten. Es waren die Worte, die sie alle glaubten.

Und es waren diese Worte, die sein Fleisch schnitten.

In ihrem Sinne, seinem Sinne, jedem Sinne.

Sie kamen wieder und wieder und immer wieder. Bedrängten ihn von allen Seiten.

Er versuchte es. Er versuchte es so sehr. So schrecklich. Streckte seine Hände zum Licht, ließ Sonne auf sein Gesicht fallen, wenn sie den Weg fand über die Mauern und durch die Gitter, die er um seine Seele aufgestellt hatte.

Es waren diese Mauern, die ihn nie weinen ließen.

„Du bist ein Monster."

Er versuchte ihr Freund zu sein. Er versuchte sie an sich zu binden. Er versuchte Wärme zu finden, die sein Herz noch erreichen konnte.

Er versuchte es.

„Du bist ein Monster."

Diese Worte hätten an ihm abprallen sollen.

Mühsam pellte Russland den langen Mantel von seinem Körper und riss das zerknitterte, weiße Hemd darunter auf. Die Knöpfe klimperten, als sie auf den gefliesten Boden fielen.

Diese Worte… sie hätten ihn nicht erreichen dürfen.

Die nicht hätten tiefer schneiden sollen, als all die Narben.

Aber sie machten ihn traurig.

Sie schmerzten. Er hätte gerne über sie geweint.

Aber wer weinte – wenn niemand jemals seine Trauer hören würde? Wer weinte, wenn es ihm danach nur schlechter ging?

Russland seit langem nicht mehr. Er weinte nie.

Er weinte keine Tränen. Er hatte nie Tränen geweint. Über die blasse, vielfach vernarbte Haut waren niemals seine Tränen geflossen. Nur Blut.

Und so würde er auch niemals weinen. Er würde nur bluten.

Er nahm das alte, rostige Messer von den blassweißen Fliesen. Es hatte immer Blut zu Tage gebracht. In Schlachten an seiner Seite hatte es durch das Fleisch gesichtsloser Feinde geschnitten. Hatte namenlose Leben gekostet.

Er sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild an. Er fand, dass er freundlich aussah. Den meisten schauderten, wenn sie seine Augen sahen. Er hatte sie schon ausstechen wollen. Er hatte mehrmals sein Messer gegen eines seiner geschlossenen Lider gelegt und überlegt –

Zuzustechen.

Einfach das Böse aus sich zu bannen.

Aber das konnte er nicht.

Er war ein Monster.

Seine Augen trugen keine Schuld.

Sein Körper trug keine Schuld.

Er trug Schuld.

Aber nur sein Fleisch war wirklich verwundbar.

Er legte das Messer an auf seinem Arm. Auf die glatte, weiße Haut. Als er zu seinem Spiegelbild aufsah, lächelte er.

Es war das sanfte Lächeln, das er ihnen immer schenkte. Er war sich sicher, dass er das sanfteste Lächeln hatte. Es war das Lächeln, das sie schaudern ließ. Es war das freundlichste Lächeln, das er kannte. Aber er konnte es kaum sagen. Niemand hatte ihn jemals angelächelt.

„Du bist ein Monster."

Er brauchte seine Augen noch.

Denn er musste die anderen Lächeln sehen - irgendwann. Er musste sich freuen, wenn er sie glücklich sah.

Denn er durfte niemals weinen. Wenn beginnen würde, zu weinen – dann würde es vielleicht niemals enden. Dann würde er niemals glücklich werden.

Er ließ das Messer durch das Fleisch fahren.

Der Schmerz erreichte kaum sein Herz. Es biss und stach im ersten Augenblick.

Er zeichnete in seine Haut, bildete Buchstaben, ein Wort.

монстр.

Monster.

Das Blut floss von den Buchstaben, machten sie unlesbar. Niemand konnte sie mehr lesen. Der Schmerz war leer und schwach und gewohnt. Er brauchte das Blut. In diesem Blut lagen die Tränen, die er niemals weinen durfte. Die rote Tropfen auf seiner Haut bannten das Leid seiner Seele.

„Du bist ein Monster."

Die Worte hatten sein Fleisch geschnitten.

Sie schwebten nicht mehr frei in seiner Seele.

Niemand konnte sie mehr lostreten. Sie konnten ihn nicht mehr wund reiben.

Nun waren sie in sein Herz graviert.

Aber er weinte nie.


End file.
